


Perdido

by Aldarame



Series: Perdido [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Non Consensual, souless sam
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldarame/pseuds/Aldarame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Este fue un pedido especial de taolee y su prompt fue: Veamos… de esos pairings, obviamente el mío es el Dean/Castiel. Creo que era obvio, pero para no ser tan evidentes, he de decirte que el robo!Sam o como tú le llamas Dark!Sam/Castiel es la bomba.  </p>
<p>Originalmente posteado en FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perdido

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taolee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/gifts).



Title: Perdido

Rating: NC-17

Genre: drama

Pairing: Dark!Sam/Castiel, menciones de Sam/Dean

Spoilers: Noncon, dubcon, rape

Warnings: Ahhh, lenguaje sucio, Slash, M/M. Sin betareader por lo tanto, es toda mi culpa si existen errores o demases.

Word Count: ~1.900 words

Summary: este fue un pedido especial de taolee y su prompt fue: Veamos… de esos pairings, obviamente el mío es el Dean/Castiel. Creo que era obvio, pero para no ser tan evidentes, he de decirte que el robo!Sam o como tú le llamas Dark!Sam/Castiel es la bomba. 

 

Originalmente posteado en FF.net

 

 

Cuando Sam lo llamo en repetidas ocasiones, Castiel debió haber sospechado que algo estaba fuera de lugar. Pero Dean había sido muy claro al respecto. Si Sam lo llamaba _debía_ acudir. Cuando llego a la habitación del albergue, y la encontró vacía, debió darse cuenta que algo estaba _realmente_ mal.

 

Cass buscó en la habitación, pero no podía sentir ninguna presencia. Naturalmente, la falta del alma en Sam le daba ahora esa ventaja sobre él. Por eso, cuando Sam lo golpeo desde atrás a quema ropas, con una agilidad y destreza que solo los años de caza podrían haberle dado, el Angel no pudo más que caer de rodillas sujetándose la cabeza. Sam lo había golpeado con un bate de beisbol. El golpe se había sentido como un yunque, dejo un rastro de sangre en las manos de Cass que lo miró atónito. Pero Sam conocía bien a Cass y sabia que eso a penas y causaría una molestia. Por eso había venido preparado. No le había hecho falta investigación para saber cómo someter a un Angel. Un par de hechizos, algunos garabatos enoquianos en unas esposas y un poco de aceite sagrado habían dejado a Cass atado a su merced.

 

Cass lo miro con ojos suplicantes. Desconcertado. Sam le devolvió la mirada con desafío y desdén. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta cuales eran las intenciones de Sam al llamarlo allí.

 

—Sam, Dean jamás te perdonara si haces esto —Trato Castiel, retorciéndose para tratar de quitar las esposas. Estaban hechizadas y era imposible.

 

—Calma, vas a hacerte daño.

 

— ¿No es esa tu intención acaso? A Dean no va a gustarle esto _Sam_

 

Un suspiro —Ah, Cass… Tú no conoces a Dean, Cass… no tanto como yo al menos. Él me ha perdonado absolutamente todo, y me perdonara siempre. No importa lo que haga. Es lo que hacen los hermanos, ¿sabes? Los hermanos de verdad al menos —Cass aparto la mirada con desprecio—. Sabes, tú puedes compartir un _vínculo profundo_ con Dean, pero ningún vínculo es más profundo que el que él y yo compartimos —Se sentó en la cama junto a Cass—. ¿Te digo un pequeño secreto Cas? Dean y yo somos… más que hermanos —Le susurro cerca del oído.

 

— ¿De qué hablas?

 

—Era inevitable sabes, tantas noches de caza, adrenalina y miedo, solos para consolarnos el uno al otro. La pérdida de Jessie, luego papa… Nadie más que nosotros mismos para cuidar nuestros culos. Y entonces ocurrió. La primera vez Dean arriesgo demasiado su propia vida por salvarme, el muy idiota casi termina descuartizado. Esa misma noche le mostré mi agradecimiento empujando profundo en él hasta hacerlo gemir y suplicar, doblado entre el dolor y el placer debajo mío. Debiste haberlo visto Cass, porque en el fondo… Dean no es más que una puta. Le gusta estar sometido, y por la forma en que gemía pidiéndome más, y su cuerpo se amoldaba al mío con tanta facilidad, sospecho que no era la primera vez que mi hermano hacia eso. Tengo la sospecha de que él y mi padre tenían alguna clase de relación aquellos años que se dedicaban a cazar mientras yo estudiaba en Stamford.

 

— _Sam…_ —Cass trato de tirar nuevamente de las esposas, pero estas accionadas por los sigilos tallados se cerraron aun más fuerte en Cass haciéndolo crujir los dientes por el dolor. Sam se inclino aun más cerca del Angel, su rostro a escasos centímetros. Sus labios rozándole la mejilla se deslizaron hasta jadear en la oreja de Castiel.

 

—Es todo verdad. ¿Por qué habría de mentirte en algo así? —Sam acarició la mejilla casi con bondad. Si Castiel no supiera que la falta de su alma lo hacía prácticamente insensible, creería que hasta había un gesto de ternura en el toque. Pero no lo había—. ¿Sabes cómo le gusta hacerlo a Dean? Rápido y duro, seco y sin sentido. Le gusta sentirlo al día siguiente. Y cuando se la meto sin preparar, porque esta tan desesperado por ello que no me da tiempo ni de lubricarle, gime y pide, y ruega por mas. Pero lo que más le gusta es montarme, cuando cree que tiene el control pero en el fondo sabe que no, que jamás lo tendrá —Acabó su relato besando el cuello del Angel que liberó un suspiro que apenas mantuvo contenido. Cass temblaba de pies a cabeza, y Sam no estaba del todo seguro de cuál era el sentimiento que debía estar teniendo ahora si satisfacción u horror por sus acciones, pero si de algo estaba seguro era de que _no_ había sentimientos. Nada… estaba completamente vacío.

 

Los ojos de Cass rehuían los suyos y si Sam no lo conociera, creería que había en ellos una mezcla de miedo y anticipación. Tal cual el de una virgen a punto de sacrificar su inocencia a un bastardo al azar en su noche de graduación. Casi, _casi._

 

—Cass…Cass… si te portas bien y eres un buen chico puede que la próxima vez convenza a Dean de invitarte. Apuesto a que le encantaría. Incluso puede que te deje cogerlo por detrás al tiempo que yo me entierro en ti. O tal vez te gustaría sentirnos a los dos dentro de ti —Susurró Sam deslizando una mano por debajo de la camisa del Angel que se estremeció por lo frío de la piel del cazador—. Me pregunto si al final serás de los que ruegan por más. Tan estoicos y honorables, la mayoría terminan siendo una puta en la cama si sabes cómo y dónde empujar correctamente, tal como Dean —Castiel apretó los dientes con furia—. Supongo que lo descubriremos pronto…

 

Había algo en la profundidad de la voz de Sam que le hacía sentirse sumido y extasiado. Era intenso y frio como el hielo, y era fuego y pasión a la vez. Era como si quisiera vengarse y castigar tanto a Dean como a Cass, y como si a su vez torturarlos fuera para él una deliciosa compensación por su tiempo en el infierno. O tal vez eran ambas. O quizás ninguna. No estaba seguro. Sam no había dado muestras de tener un motivo.

 

Sam se inclino nuevamente sobre Cass, esta vez buscando sus ojos. El Angel intento en vano evitar su mirada, pero la mano del cazador lo retuvo con firmeza. Cass gruñó. Y entonces Sam, su sonrisa satisfecha se inclino para besarlo con rudeza. El beso fue todo menos pasional. Era acerca de dominio y sumisión, imposibilitado de escapar Cass finalmente cedió bajo el cálido peso del cuerpo del menor de los hermanos Winchester. Sam se separó entonces, sus ojos calmos clavados en los orbes azules intensos que lo miraban desesperado.

 

Metódicamente le quito los zapatos. Cass, trató de patear sus manos lejos pero la fiereza en la mirada de Sam le indico que no era buena idea. Desabrochándole los pantalones y arrancándoselos del cuerpo de un tirón, dejo al Angel desnudo de la mitad para abajo. De la parte que importaba al menos. Después de todo, no había sentimiento al respecto, y Sam no sintió la necesidad de ser cuidadoso ni amoroso como podría haberlo sido antes, quizás. Antes del infierno.

 

Cass desvió la mirada, pero Sam que disfrutaba de ver el dolor y la traición en sus ojos, mezclado con el deseo de lo desconocido le sonrió, salvaje y egoísta de saber que iba a tomar de Castiel algo que nadie más podría hacerlo. Ni siquiera Dean. Una de sus firmes manos le forzó a mantener la mirada en sus ojos sosteniéndole por la mandíbula, mientras la otra lo ayudaba a acomodarse entre sus caderas, hasta que Cass sintió, con sobresalto, su virgen intimidad siendo invadida. Sam se empujó y forzó a Cass con un gemido, y Cass entre sollozos y gemidos, como un animal dominado por esa mano en su cuello se revolvió furiosamente loco de placer, de dolor, de asfixia… Pero Sam era más fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que habría imaginado, y no se detenía. Se empujaba en Cass sin descanso. Era una dominación que iba más allá de la fuerza y el poder. Sam estaba sometiéndolo, mancillándolo con una humillación que jamás antes en su vida inmortal había sentido. E incluso mientras Cass se removía gritando bajo el, Sam lo miraba con ojos serenos, forzando un orgasmo y luego otro, forzando más placer del que era humanamente posible para el cuerpo del Angel, exprimiéndolo como quien exprime una naranja hasta quitarle absolutamente todo el jugo. Sam incansable se impulsaba una y otra vez, en lo que pareció una eternidad.

 

Lo poseyó, con tanta fuerza y violencia como fue capaz, tras un momento de dolor y de mirarlo fijamente, el Angel se arqueó nuevamente en placer y aferró al muchacho más joven, empujándose en su miembro y gozando de la penetración con jadeos roncos y gruñidos. Con el muchacho de pelo dorado de rodillas en la cama, el Angel conoció el placer de la tortura, mientras Sam sus ojos jamás dejando los azules de Castiel, saboreo la victoria de la posesión mientras con ferocidad que no se conocía abusaba del cuerpo palpitante de quien fuera su amigo. Cuando la sangre brotó, y los jadeos de Cass se convirtieron en un grito ahogado, el semen del Angel manchando su tórax, mientras Sam se venía en una última y silenciosa estocada. Se apartó y arregló la ropa, sin quitarle la vista a Castiel, desnudo, ensangrentado y acezante en la cama.

 

—Debo reconocer que fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. No hay duda, Dean y tú están hechos el uno para el otro. Tan jodidamente putos —Dijo mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla húmeda que luego arrojó sobre la entrepierna flácida del Ángel—. Por cierto, te recomiendo que mantengas nuestro pequeño secreto bajo llave. No creo que a Dean le haga ninguna gracia, ya sabes el muy _posesivo._ Jamás te perdonaría por haberte entregado a mi tan fácil Cass. Casi que te serviste en bandeja.

 

— ¡Eso no es cierto!

 

— ¡Oh por Dios! No vas a decir ahora que no llevabas tiempo deseándolo. Tal vez no de mí. Imagino que te hubiera gustado que sea Dean y no yo… pero ya ves, no siempre tenemos lo que queremos. Dean es _mío_ y no me gusta compartir. Nunca me gustó. Aunque… fuiste tan buen niño que tal vez cumpla mi palabra y te deje unirte a nosotros la próxima vez.

 

— ¡Jamás! No volveré a dejar que me toques Sam… la próxima vez te juro que te mataré.

 

— _Ya veremos_ —Terminó Sam antes de inclinarse a besar la frente del Angel y con una sonrisa calma en sus labios salir caminando por la puerta de la habitación del albergue, escuchando los gritos de Cass que lo llamaban desde lejos.

 


End file.
